the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Bet transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 2, Episode 3 “The Bet” EXT. STREET, DAY LOPEZ and NOLAN have pulled over a blue mini-van. Our view is from the dash cam of their unit. LOPEZ 1 Control 7-Adam-07. Show us at a vehicle stop on Olympic and Avon. (to NOLAN, as they exit the unit) You got this. NOLAN Sir, driver's license and registration, please. DRIVER What's the problem? NOLAN You were doing 50 in a school zone. What's that sound? DRIVER My bees. LOPEZ Your what? DRIVER Bees. I'm a beekeeper. I don't know if I'll be able to control them if you give me a ticket. LOPEZ Sir, threatening an officer is a crime. NOLAN All right, step out of the car. NOLAN opens the car door, only to be confronted with a swarm of bees. He and LOPEZ duck and run out of view, and the driver of the van slams his door shut and peels out. NOLAN and LOPEZ come back into view, looking after the van as it speeds off. NOLAN You okay? LOPEZ Yeah. You? NOLAN I sure am missing my long sleeves. Do we go after him? (LOPEZ shakes her head) Uh, all units, be on the lookout for a blue minivan. Look out, it's full of bees! He and LOPEZ exit the scene, pursued by bees. INT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, DAY NOLAN is sitting at a design board, sketching plans, when RUSSO sneaks up behind him to hand him a cup of coffee. RUSSO There it is. NOLAN Well, hello! RUSSO Well, hello to you, too. NOLAN Mm. I was talking to the coffee. RUSSO Mm. It's too early for dad jokes. NOLAN I woke up this morning with an amazing idea - RUSSO Hmm? NOLAN - for the layout, of the master closet. Tell me what you think. RUSSO looks at the sketch. RUSSO Mm. NOLAN What? RUSSO Nothing. NOLAN I-I mean, I was I was married for 20 years. "Nothing" usually means a whole lot of something. RUSSO Well, I mean you don't even have, like, a-a built-in shoe rack. NOLAN Oh, well, I got, what, two pairs of shoes? RUSSO Yeah, but I have a lot more. NOLAN looks like a deer in the headlights. NOLAN O-Oh. Yeah. Uh, right. Uh, I-I mean, obviously, yeah. I mean, we haven't even talked about the - RUSSO Relax! It's fine. It's good. I'm I'm I'm kidding. NOLAN Right. RUSSO Yeah. I'm gonna, um I'm gonna get dressed. NOLAN Okay. RUSSO Okay. She exits the room and NOLAN is left to consider what just happened. NOLAN Okay. Yeah. Crap. INT. LOPEZ/EVERS' HOUSE, DAY EVERS is grabbing a bagel as LOPEZ comes in. LOPEZ I'm gonna lose it. EVERS Ah, you're back. You forget something? LOPEZ My car won't start. Again. EVERS You need a new one. LOPEZ I need a healthier bank account. EVERS Uh, I can get you to work, but you're on your own to get home. LOPEZ Why? What are you doing tonight? EVERS (evasively) Nothing. I mean, t-that thing. I told you. LOPEZ What thing? EVERS At my mother's. Remember? LOPEZ The mother I haven't met yet? No, you definitely didn't tell me about that. EVERS Well, you probably had a lot on your mind. Do you want to go? LOPEZ Do you want me to go? EVERS Of course. LOPEZ Great! EVERS Awesome. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BRIEFING ROOM GREY Today is problem day. So you know what that means. NOLAN Actually, sir, I-I don't. GREY Problem spots on your patrol route. Locations that attract crime like a felonious magnet. BRADFORD Businesses used as a cover for criminal activity. LOPEZ No-tell motels, massage parlors, dive bars. WEST Or anywhere that ex-cons gather to plan their next adventure. GREY The spots you see every day and you vow to take them down if you have the time, but we never have the time. So today we make some. (sees SMITTY whispering with another officer) Is there a problem, Smitty? SMITTY Oh, no, sir. I love playing whack-a-mole. GREY Knock down a problem spot, it can pop back up anywhere. But that's the job, right? And since you're so excited about doing it, I think you should share your excitement with Officer West out there today. SMITTY Seriously? WEST Seriously? GREY Yeah, seriously. That means, Lopez, you're with Nolan. Okay. Happy hunting out there. As the cops get up to leave, WEST speaks to SMITTY. WEST Look, I know you're probably still mad about me not rooming with you, but - SMITTY Don't flatter yourself, sunshine. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION – SALLY PORT CHEN So, uh, what's our problem spot? BRADFORD You'll see when we get there. CHEN So what'd you do last night? BRADFORD Gym. Dinner. Study. CHEN Rinse, wash, repeat. BRADFORD What's that supposed to mean? CHEN Nothing. You know, it- it's just been a while since the divorce. BRADFORD You wanna jog behind the shop all day, Boot? CHEN No. No. No, sir. Shutting up. INT. PATROL UNIT - LOPEZ/NOLAN LOPEZ and NOLAN are each talking about their situations, without listening to each other. NOLAN It's just a big step, and it's never come up. I wasn't prepared, and now she's mad. LOPEZ Why do relationships have to be so complicated? NOLAN Some things, you just shouldn't spring on someone before they've even had their morning coffee. LOPEZ If you can't be honest with each other, then why even be together? And now - NOLAN Just, some things - LOPEZ I'm sitting here wondering why Wesley - NOLAN - shouldn't be rushed, and I don't know - LOPEZ - doesn't want me to meet his mom. NOLAN - if I'm ready to take it to that level. Wait, what? LOPEZ realizes they're cross-talking. LOPEZ I thought we were talking about my thing. NOLAN I thought we were talking about my thing. Wesley said he didn't want you to meet his mom? He actually said that? LOPEZ He didn't have to. EXT. HAMBURGER JOINT, DAY SMITTY and WEST are in SMITTY's unit, WEST at the wheel, SMITTY lounging and slurping a soda. SMITTY "Problem spots," my ass. WEST What is that smell? Like sweat socks and licorice. SMITTY This whole city's a problem spot. WEST Sean John cologne and desperation. SMITTY Pull over at that burger joint. WEST Seriously? You just ate a burrito. SMITTY That's the problem spot. Place has been a haven, to shady ex-cons since I was a Boot. Ain't never gonna change. WEST pulls to the curb and parks in front of a burger place where several men are seated outside. WEST So, what do we do? SMITTY We sit here. Wait. WEST For what? SMITTY End of shift. Problem spot. Check. WEST So, you want us to chill here in your rank-ass shop? SMITTY Rookies. Ohh. You all think you can change the world. EXT. STREET, DAY LOPEZ and NOLAN park at the curb in a harmless-looking residential area. NOLAN This is our problem spot? LOPEZ What do you see? NOLAN Guy waiting for the bus. LOPEZ Drug dealer. This corner's a mecca for upper-class dopers. Oxy, Molly, Benzos, Vikes anything a well-off suburbanite can choke down with a Kombucha spritzer. Someone pulls up to exchange something with the guy standing on the corner. NOLAN And right on cue. Gonna bust that dealer? LOPEZ Buyer. Dealers are a dime a dozen. We want to scare the clients away so business takes a big hit. She turns on lights and sirens and pulls in front of the buyer's car. LOPEZ Take the lead on this one. NOLAN Okay. Morning, sir. BACHMAN What is the problem, officer? Is it illegal to ask for directions now? Well, you better lock me up. NOLAN License and registration, please. LOPEZ (impatiently) My partner and I witnessed you exchange money for a baggie. Wanna show us what you bought? BACHMAN No idea what you're talking about. NOLAN is examining a business card handed to him by BACHMAN. NOLAN What's this? BACHMAN Oops. How'd that get there? NOLAN You work for Councilwoman Langston? BACHMAN I'm her right hand. Sometimes her left, if you feel me. Look, Officer, uh- Nolan, you got a job to do. I get it. Believe me. Nobody appreciates the boys and girls in blue more than me. It's just, you see, Langston she needed me to find her some, uh, sleep aids. NOLAN Oh. BACHMAN Yeah. LOPEZ Just hand over the baggie. BACHMAN hands it to LOPEZ, but doesn't look at all worried about it. BACHMAN No big deal. Now you, uh, let me off with a warning, win yourself some pretty powerful friends down at City Hall. NOLAN has been dialing a number on his cell. NOLAN Oh. Sounds like quite an offer. WOMAN ON PHONE Councilwoman Langston's office. NOLAN But I'm doing okay in the friend department. BACHMAN (panicking) No, no, no. No, no, no. Uh, um - WOMAN ON PHONE Hello? BACHMAN I'm sorry. T-The pills, t-t-they're mine. WOMAN ON PHONE Hello? BACHMAN P-P-Please hang up. Please? (NOLAN ends the call) I just needed something to take the edge off. You can't imagine what I go through every day. The wife, boss, the constant pressure. It's just - NOLAN Jump out of the car. We're locking you up. Come over here, put your hands on the car. BACHMAN Yes, sir. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HOLDING BRADFORD and CHEN bring in a couple of ladies who look like they might have been soliciting. NEMESIS We gonna be here a while? BRADFORD Yep. NEMESIS Then I need to arrange childcare. CHEN Yeah, sure. You get one call once we're done processing you. NEMESIS Thanks. BRADFORD and CHEN hand the ladies off to the Holding personnel and go to fill out the paperwork at the counter. CHEN Hey. I know you're gonna say no, but - I think I can help. BRADFORD With what? CHEN Well, you know, I know how hard it is to meet people in L.A. It's what keeps them in business. BRADFORD Wait. You wanna set me up? Forget it. Even if this wasn't your dumbest idea yet, there is no way you'd be able to pick someone right for me. CHEN Um, I bet I can. I'm serious. If I can fix you up on one good date, just one, I get to, uh - I get to wear short sleeves. BRADFORD Okay. Okay. But you're paying. CHEN Whatever. BRADFORD And if you lose, you're gonna do 50 push-ups after every call we take. EXT. HAMBURGER JOINT, DAY WEST Okay. New plan. You drink your soda, and I'm gonna go do some policing. He gets out of the unit and approaches the assembled men. SMITTY follows. VINNIE Here they come. Keep cool. Morning, officers. SMITTY Boys. My partner here is a newbie who wants to learn about problem spots in town. So here we are. VINNIE I'm just eating. SMITTY Sure you are. Danny Dozier. You just did four years in Chino. Armed robbery, was it? And you. Weren't you the wheelman for Larry Marks? Think of this as a lowlife employment agency. Each of these dirtbags has a set of illicit skills, and they are just itching for a chance to use 'em. WEST Hmm. Last time I checked, associating with felons was a no-no for parolees. Raise your hand if you're on parole. Of course, no one raises his hand. WEST Look, don't make me run you through the system. It'll just piss me off. VINNIE nods and all the men raise their hands. WEST There we go. That's more like it. Everybody grab some wall. Come on. Right this way. Speed it up. The men line up with their hands against the wall as WEST starts to frisk them. SMITTY What are you doing? Just kick 'em loose with a warning. Tell them not to come back. Problem spot handled. WEST They break the law, they go in. VINNIE nods slightly at the man on the end (DUNN), who takes off running before WEST can pat him down. SMITTY Go, kid. WEST chases DUNN down the sidewalk and through the neighborhood. WEST Foot pursuit. White male, gray shirt and blue jeans, headed north on Fillmore. He loses sight of DUNN for a moment, then resumes the chase, eventually tackling DUNN and cuffing him. WEST Why'd you run, huh? Stand up. Spread your feet. (finding bullets in DUNN's pocket) Where's the gun? DUNN I don't got one. I just like bullets. That ain't a crime, is it? SMITTY pulls up in their unit as WEST hauls DUNN over. WEST He must have dumped the gun somewhere between here and the burger joint. They hear a woman screaming nearby. SHERIECE Help! Somebody please help me! I need help! Please, somebody! SHERIECE is standing in the front yard, shouting at a small child who is holding a gun. SHERIECE Calvin, g- Calvin! Give me the gun, baby. Baby, please. Give me the gun. Calvin! WEST Hey, Calvin? Hey, buddy. It's not a toy, okay? Please put the gun down. SHERIECE Calvin, give me the gun! WEST Hey, buddy, please put the gun down. It's not a toy! SHERIECE Calvin, give me the gun! WEST Put the gun- Cut to black as a shot rings out. The next thing we see is SHERIECE on the ground, bleeding, while WEST applies pressure to her wound. WEST (to EMTs) Gunshot wound to the upper-right chest! (going over to glare at DUNN in the back of the patrol unit) You did this. DUNN I didn't do nothin'. WEST It was your gun! DUNN Prove it. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - RECEPTION AREA HALL Thank you anyway. CHEN Rachel? HALL Look at you! CHEN Oh, my G- HALL All official! CHEN Mm! HALL Mm! You were the talk of the reunion, you know. CHEN I was bummed I couldn't go. What are you doing here? HALL Oh, just trying to cut through some red tape. But so far, my scissors haven't been sharp enough. CHEN Oh, problems in Child Services? HALL Yeah, civil standbys. LAPD needs a faster response time. I've had four go sideways in the last month. CHEN Mm. HALL Hey. Maybe you can help me. CHEN I-I wish I could, but I am below bottom of the food chain here. It's - BRADFORD Boot! Get a move on. No lunch till you finish those reports. HALL Who's that? CHEN That is my training officer. I should probably go. Hey, uh, you're single, right? HALL Mm-hmm. CHEN Would you want to go out with him? HALL Uh, he's hot, but I-I made a vow. No more jerks. BRADFORD Let's go, Boot! CHEN Okay, so, you don't date jerks. But how would you like to help me win a bet against one? EXT. STREET, DAY SMITTY Let's go. We gotta take this dirtbag back to the station, get him processed. You all right? WEST No. I should have tackled the kid. Taken the bullet myself. SMITTY That's a no-win situation. Had you reacted differently, maybe the kid would have shot himself instead. Hey. You did the right thing. WEST Yeah, it was - it wasn't enough. INT. PATROL UNIT - LOPEZ/NOLAN NOLAN Hey, Jess. It's me. Just trying you again. Call me back. Okay. She is definitely mad at me and ducking my calls. What time is dinner with Mom? LOPEZ Huh? NOLAN Dinner. LOPEZ Oh. Um- At 8:00, I think. NOLAN You know, there is no world in which Wesley is embarrassed by you. If that was what you were worried about. LOPEZ It's not. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HOLDING ' ' ADA PARK I'm not charging him. WEST You're kidding me. Why not? PARK You never saw the gun in his possession, and his prints weren't on it. All you got was a pocket full of bullets. There's no crime in that. SMITTY Bullets are the same caliber as the gun. PARK It's a 9-millimeter. Most common handgun there is. WEST He tossed the gun while I was chasing him, and a child picked it up. PARK But you didn't see it. WEST That kid could've killed himself. As it is, his mother almost died. The kid is traumatized. So how in the hell can you kick this guy loose? PARK It's not a case that we can win. I'm sorry. I have to get back to court. INT. PATROL UNIT - LOPEZ/NOLAN LOPEZ Don't call her again. When she's ready, she'll call you. NOLAN You're right. Turn around. LOPEZ What? NOLAN There's a guy back there being chased. Control 7-Adam-15, suspicious circs on 5th and Beaudry, requesting backup. LOPEZ Back up! Back up! Move your vehicle! NOLAN Come on! Come on, damn it! LOPEZ You see them? NOLAN There. LOPEZ Back seat clear. NOLAN Front seat clear. So, where'd they go? LOPEZ Head upstai- INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY - EMERGENCY DEPARTMENT ER TECH JAY Coming through. Out of the way! SAWYER What do we have? ER TECH JAY Patient suffered a fractured left femur, possible internal bleeding, and head trauma. SAWYER BP? ER TECH JAY Stable. They gave him two liters of saline on the way over. SAWYER Hi. NOLAN Hey. SAWYER What happened to him? Car accident? NOLAN No, no. He, uh, got dropped off a footbridge. Landed on top of a car right in front of us. SAWYER Do you know his name? NOLAN Uh, yeah, driver's license says he's Cesar Ojeda. SAWYER Okay. We need a CT scan. Alert the OR. He's jumping the line. RUSSO Not before I talk to him. Jessica Russo. DHS. NOLAN Hey. SAWYER That's not possible. RUSSO Well, make it possible. SAWYER He's unconscious and probably bleeding internally. If we delay surgery, he could die. Is that what you want? NOLAN Nobody wants that, right? RUSSO N-No. I- Fine. Fine. I just need to talk to him as soon as he wakes up. SAWYER Of course. Let's move. NOLAN So, who was that guy, and why did you have to talk to him so badly? RUSSO I can't really tell you that. NOLAN Can't or won't? LOPEZ I ran the plates on the car that chased him. It was reported stolen last week. RUSSO What about the guys inside? LOPEZ They were gone by the time backup cleared the building. What's your interest? RUSSO His real name is Alejandro Mejia. He's undercover DHS. He disappeared about six weeks ago during an infiltration, and I was alerted, when you ran his cover ID through the system. NOLAN Wow. So, what was he into? RUSSO I-I'm not cleared to tell you that. LOPEZ So, DHS is taking this over? RUSSO Yes, but I would really appreciate it if you could provide some extra security until my guys got here. NOLAN Of course. RUSSO Excuse me. Yes, sir? LOPEZ Yeah, she's definitely mad at you. RUSSO Yes, he's, um he's unconscious and - INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BREAK ROOM BRADFORD She's a social worker? CHEN You say that like it's equivalent to being a serial killer. BRADFORD No. CHEN Social workers do valuable work - BRADFORD - coddling criminals. CHEN Look, if you're not even gonna try - BRADFORD Hold your water, Boot. I'm just getting the lay of the land on my "date." CHEN So, where are you taking her? BRADFORD Ravenna. CHEN That sounds expensive. BRADFORD Oh. It is. They've got a $100 filet, just melts in your mouth. And their wine list - ohh! It's exceptional. CHEN Well, good. It seems like a really romantic place. BRADFORD Hmm. CHEN What? BRADFORD You're gonna have to do so many push-ups. CHEN Anyway, this is Rachel. BRADFORD Pretty. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BULLPEN GREY West, where's Smitty? WEST Probably watching "Judge Judy" in the break room. Sir, was pairing us up meant to be added punishment? GREY Think of it more as a kick in the pants. No way you're advancing back to short sleeves until I see the fire back in your eyes. You collared a guy named Gleason Dunn earlier, right? WEST Yeah. GREY You ship him downtown yet? WEST No, he's, uh, being processed out. ADA told me to kick him. Why? GREY Ballistics came back on the gun the kid fired. It was used in an unsolved murder last year. WEST What? GREY They pulled a DNA sample from the scene, but there was no match in the system. WEST Dunn's DNA isn't in the system. We don't have it. GREY Well, we need to get a sample. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - HOLDING GREY Excuse me. Gleason Dunn. Where is he? OFFICER DESANTOS Released. About 10 minutes ago. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY - WAITING AREA RUSSO Okay. I'm- I'm on my way in. NOLAN Hey. RUSSO Hey. NOLAN So, about this morning - RUSSO Oh. This is not the right time. NOLAN Right. RUSSO Yeah. And also, I mean, it's not a big deal. NOLAN So we're good? RUSSO Yeah. Uh, why wouldn't we be? NOLAN Right. LOPEZ I brought Grey up to speed. He said he'd give you whatever you need. RUSSO Oh, great. NOLAN Any chance you got more clearance to tell us about Mejia? RUSSO Yes. He's a forensic accountant, an expert in cryptocurrency. We put him inside an illegal arms operation, where he was supposed to target their financials and then neutralize their access. NOLAN By what? Changing all their passwords? RUSSO Basically, yeah. The downside of digital money. LOPEZ Then Mejia went silent, what'd you say, about six weeks ago? RUSSO Mm-hmm. So we presumed he was either dead or - NOLAN Compromised. LOPEZ No wonder you need to talk to him. RUSSO Look, um, I've got to go brief my boss. DHS is gonna be mobilizing some agents to come stand watch. Are you good until they arrive? NOLAN Like Grey said, anything you need. RUSSO Hmm. LOPEZ All right, I'm gonna take the shop. Dispatch will arrange pickup once you're replaced. NOLAN You're leaving? LOPEZ I gotta get dressed for dinner. The great thing about you being a phase three now is I don't have to supervise you 24/7. So have fun on guard duty. NOLAN Good luck with Mommie Dearest. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, NIGHT - BREAK ROOM SMITTY I briefed my buddies on Midnight shift about Gleason. They'll get him. You know, it's not too late. WEST For what? SMITTY Scale of 1 to 10, how sure are you the gun belonged to Gleason? Then maybe you need to revise your statement to the ADA. You're a rookie whose vision got blurry in the fog of war, but now you're clear, and you did see him toss the weapon. Write it up like that, and I'll back you. WEST I'd be lying. SMITTY Kid, you're in the honeymoon period of being a cop. Full of piss and righteous vinegar. But it's not a black-and-white world. Never has been. WEST Look, right and wrong matter. Otherwise, why bother pinning on the badge? SMITTY It's not about right and wrong. It's about getting the bad guys off the street. How you gonna feel if we can't pin Gleason down and he hurts more people? Or worse. WEST It can't be worse than today. SMITTY Oh, it can always get worse. Yeah? Okay, thanks. The mom died on the operating table. I'm sorry. EXT. RAVENNA, NIGHT CHEN Yes! I'm so glad she wore that dress. She didn't want to look too sexy, but, uh, Mama needs to get into some short sleeves. Yo. Where did you go? WEST Sorry. I can't stop thinking about my guy. He killed someone, and I just let him walk. CHEN Dude, you did what the ADA told you to do, and now you're trying to fix it. Night shift is on the hunt. WEST Yeah. CHEN Head in the game. Let's go. WEST This is so weird. CHEN Uh-huh. Yep, yep, yep. BRADFORD So, you've, uh you've known Chen since - I mean, Lucy, since college? HALL Yeah, we were in psych class together. BRADFORD Hmm. Bet she hasn't changed a bit. HALL No. Always playing matchmaker. BRADFORD Well, this is my favorite place. Best filet in town. HALL Oh, I don't eat red meat. BRADFORD Sea bass is great, too. HALL Nothing that had a face. I'm on a raw-food diet, actually. You know, reduce my imprint. CHEN Oh, wait. WEST What happened? CHEN They stopped talking. WEST This is like watching a nature documentary. You're just waiting for the gazelle to get eaten by the jaguar. CHEN Oh, my God. I'm gonna lose this bet. Pbht. BRADFORD Look, you seem nice and all, so I probably should just tell you the truth. I let Lucy set us up tonight because she made me a bet. HALL And, um, you want her to lose. BRADFORD No, I want me to win. HALL Being here with me isn't a win? BRADFORD Maybe a little. HALL Mm-hmm. You know what would be a win for me? If you could get me a direct line to your watch commander so I could talk to him about civil standbys. BRADFORD I could do that. HALL Really? BRADFORD Yeah. HALL And what would you want in return? CHEN I'm gonna be in long sleeves forever. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY - POST-OP MEJIA Where am I? NOLAN You're in the hospital, Mr. Mejia. You just underwent surgery. MEJIA You know my name? NOLAN Yes, I do. I'm working with DHS Jessica Russo. She told us about your undercover op. Looks like you have quite a tale to tell. MEJIA I need to get outta here. NOLAN Not just yet. You've been through a great deal. Um, the men who were chasing you can you ID them? MEJIA No. NOLAN Why did they throw you off the bridge? MEJIA They didn't. I jumped. NOLAN Why? MEJIA Seemed necessary at the time. NOLAN Were they trying to kill you? MEJIA Worse. NOLAN What do you mean by that? Mr. Mejia? INT. LOPEZ/EVERS' HOUSE, NIGHT EVERS Come on. We got to get to my mom's party. LOPEZ No. Not until you admit, you never mentioned this thing with your mom before. EVERS I-I thought I did. Okay, fine. I didn't. LOPEZ I knew it. You didn't want her to meet me. EVERS Angela. LOPEZ Is it because I'm - spirited? EVERS No. LOPEZ You got us a chess clock to mediate our arguments. EVERS I know, but that's not what this - LOPEZ And I can be a little feral when I eat sometimes, but - EVERS Angela. This wasn't about you. LOPEZ What does that mean? EVERS Look, I have to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out. INT. EVERS FAMILY HOME, NIGHT LOPEZ You're rich. EVERS Well, wealth is relative. LOPEZ Yeah. Super rich. MELANIE EVERS Oh, look who decided to grace us with his presence. Hello, darling. Hello, my dear! LOPEZ Hi. MRS. EVERS Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you. You are simply stunning. LOPEZ Thank you. You are, too, Mrs. Evers. And- And this beautiful house. MRS. EVERS Come on. Let's get you a drink. So, what made you decide to become a police officer? LOPEZ Well, I love my city and wanted to give back. MRS. EVERS Mm. LOPEZ Getting to kick ass helped, too. MRS. EVERS Well, I, for one, thank you for your service. You know, you put 'em in jail, and my son tries to get 'em out. EVERS Mother. MRS. EVERS Why do you keep calling me "Mother," like like this is "Downton Abbey"? Insufferable, isn't he? LOPEZ Definitely, but he's cute. MRS. EVERS You know, his grandfather founded the biggest law firm in Beverly Hills, but Wesley insists on working pro bono, over a restaurant that serves $5.99 buffets. EVERS Mother - Mom. MRS. EVERS Well, I just want to give you a helping hand from time to time, but you slap it away. EVERS Well, I do fine on my own. MRS. EVERS But you could do so much more. EVERS Okay, can we not talk about this right now, in front of Angela? MRS. EVERS But you're living together. She's family. And, you know, there's never really a good time to talk with you. I-I know you want to do it all on your own and not touch your trust fund - LOPEZ Trust fund? MRS. EVERS - but the fact that you seem mad at me about it, that is just messed up. How's your wine? LOPEZ Amazing. MRS. EVERS Yeah, I picked it up at a spa retreat in Tuscany. I'm going again in March. You should come. Wesley, you two should come. LOPEZ 100% yes. MRS. EVERS Yes. Mm. EVERS You know what? I'm gonna take an Uber home. The two of you, just enjoy each other. LOPEZ Come on, Wesley. MRS. EVERS Always with the drama. LOPEZ I should go after him. MRS. EVERS Oh, nonsense. He's a grown man. Besides, I want you to taste the stew. It's my own recipe. LOPEZ It does smell good. MRS. EVERS Mm-hmm. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY - POST-OP TAYLOR HI. I'm here to transfer the patient to the ICU for some serial exams, check for any internal bleeding. NOLAN Sure. Uh, do you mind if I? TAYLOR Sure. NOLAN Susan Taylor. How long have you worked here, Susan? TAYLOR A lot of fives. Five months in the ICU, five years at the hospital, and, uh, since 5:00 this morning, 5:30, actually. NOLAN Okay, well, I'm gonna need to accompany you. TAYLOR No problem. EXT. RAVENNA, NIGHT CHEN Why do I do this? WEST Do what? CHEN Infiltrate myself into everything. I'm like a virus. WEST You're not a virus. CHEN Yes. I am. Why do I care if Tim dates? Why do I care why anyone does anything? WEST Okay, you just want everyone to be happy. That's a good quality. CHEN No, you know what I want? To get drunk. Let's get a butt load of tequila, get up on the roof of our building, and listen to music from the Hollywood Bowl. That's what I want. WEST Hello? Yeah. Thank you for letting me know. CHEN What was that? WEST Night shift still hasn't found Gleason. Bastard's still walking around out there. CHEN Just give 'em time. What are you doing? WEST Getting my car. I'm going for a ride. CHEN Going for a ride up the PCH with a little bit of sad music or a little off-duty action? Okay. I'll drive. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY - HALLWAY NOLAN Hey, Jess. Oh, yeah, well, no, he was awake for a minute, and now he's unconscious again. They're just transferring him to ICU. Right. Okay. I'll see you in a few. SAWYER How's it going? NOLAN Good. Yeah, good. Uh, Jessica's on her way here to question him. SAWYER It seems like you know her pretty well. NOLAN Yeah. Well, we're dating. SAWYER Really? NOLAN What? SAWYER Nothing. She's j- She's a little intense. NOLAN Oh, that's just "work Jessica." Yeah, she's she's different at home. SAWYER Sure. NOLAN What? SAWYER Nothing. She just - She doesn't really seem like your type. NOLAN My type? SAWYER Never mind. You know what? I'm gonna shut up. People can change a lot in 20 years. What are you doing outside the ICU? NOLAN Oh, uh, the nurse transferred Mejia here from post-op. They needed to run some tests. SAWYER But I just I spoke with the surgeon. He didn't want to move Mejia yet. He was gonna do the exams in post-op. She and NOLAN enter the room where TAYLOR took MEJIA and find an empty bed and another door. NOLAN goes through it, calling out to Security as he runs after TAYLOR. NOLAN I need this hospital put on immediate lockdown! Nobody in or out. 7-Adam-15, 207 at Shaw Memorial. I need backup, unknown number of suspects, possibly armed, Code 3. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, NIGHT - HOLDING WEST Remember me? Smitty's rookie? Had you dead to rights on a parole violation? VINNIE Yeah. What do you want? WEST Your boy. Gleason Dunn. Tell me where he is, and these officers might just let you go. VINNIE He's not my boy. WEST He destroyed a family today, dumped a gun for a child to find. VINNIE Life's full of tragedy. WEST You want your life to become one? 'Cause I'm hoping for a couple more decades on the job, years I will spend making your life a living hell if you don't come clean. Is that really something you want to sign up for? 'Cause it seems smarter to just give the guy up and go home. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, NIGHT - HALLWAY NOLAN Police! NOLAN just misses catching TAYLOR as the elevator doors close on her, MEJIA in a wheelchair, and a man in a suit (AXEL). He checks the elevator’s floor indicators down to the basement and runs down the stairs, ending up in hallway lined with doors and medical caution signs. Turning a corner, he goes a few steps down and into another hallway, where apparently the lights have been deliberately broken. NOLAN is attacked by TAYLOR, knocks her out, and cuffs her to a doorknob in the hallway, then moves quietly into an area where he can see AXEL threatening MEJIA with a bone saw as MEJIA lies on the floor. AXEL Passwords, or I start taking off ears. MEJIA I don't - I don't - I don't know them off the top of my head, man. I got them stored back at my place! AXEL Nice try. Guess I'm taking some pieces off to get the truth. MEJIA I'm telling you the truth! I swear! Come on! NOLAN Police! Drop the saw! Stand up right now, or I will shoot you. Do not test me. AXEL puts the bone saw, still whirling, on the floor, and stands up. AXEL Okay. Okay, you got me. NOLAN Back up. Hands behind your head. Interlace your fingers. AXEL No problem, officer, but I got a bad shoulder. NOLAN Shut up. Turn around. The saw is spinning dangerously close to MEJIA, who is still lying on the floor. AXEL I don't know if I can - NOLAN Stay right there. He moves to holster his gun and AXEL hits an electrical switch, plunging the room into darkness and making sparks fly. He makes his escape while NOLAN gropes for the switch, finding it broken. NOLAN You see where he went? MEJIA No, I didn't see where he went. Can you get this damn saw away from me? NOLAN picks up the saw and tosses it away from MEJIA. NOLAN Can you walk? MEJIA I don't think so. NOLAN Stay right there. MEJIA I don't think I have a choice. Give me your backup. Come on, man. I need a weapon. NOLAN hesitates, then steps closer so MEJIA can pull NOLAN’s backup piece from his boot. NOLAN Got it? NOLAN moves around the room, searching for AXEL, then reaches to open a door. Behind him, AXEL sits up slowly, having hidden under a sheet on an autopsy table, and takes aim at NOLAN. He’s stopped by MEJIA, who shoots him in the arm, knocking him off the table and onto the floor. NOLAN puts his boot down on AXEL’s gun as AXEL reaches for it. NOLAN You're under arrest. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, NIGHT - SALLY PORT CHEN and WEST stand watching as DUNN is brought in and escorted to Holding. CHEN Well done, Officer West. INT. LOPEZ/EVERS' HOUSE, NIGHT EVERS Hi. Look, I'm sorry. Just, every time I go to my mother's house, I turn into this person I don't want to be. LOPEZ Why? Your mom is great. And don't give me the "You don't really know her" spiel. She has nothing but a deep and genuine love for you. So why do you keep turning your back on her? EVERS It's just all that excess. I always hated that. I need to make it on my own. What? LOPEZ Only a rich person would think turning down money is a noble idea. I wore my brother's hand-me-downs until I was 15. My mom worked two jobs, and so did we once we reached high school. EVERS So you think less of me? LOPEZ Are you kidding? Your mom and I already started planning the wedding. California's a no-fault divorce state, so if you ever felt like doing me a solid - EVERS Mm-hmm. LOPEZ Love your mom while you have her. Take that money and do something good with it. EVERS Like fix your car, maybe? LOPEZ I was thinking more like feed the homeless, but I wouldn't say no to a Porsche. EVERS Oh, really? LOPEZ Or we could just get a chauffeur. Come on, trust fund. EXT. HAMBURGER JOINT, NIGHT CHEN Mm! Two hours till we're back on shift. It's gonna be a long day. WEST Think you can get a power nap in? CHEN Nah. I'm just gonna "Clockwork Orange" it. Hey, come on. Gleason's behind bars. You gotta feel good about that, right? WEST Yeah. But if I wouldn't have pushed things with my problem spot, if I would have just sat in the car, like Smitty said, or or let the ex-cons go with a warning, then Gleason wouldn't have run and he wouldn't have he wouldn't have dumped the gun, and that kid would still have a mom. CHEN Stop. What happened was not your fault. It was Gleason's, and now he's on the hook for two murders. He's gonna be locked up forever. That's all you need to take away from this. You got me? WEST Yeah. CHEN And don't start listening to Smitty. You're not that kind of cop. WEST Yeah, I'm the kind who'll never get out of long sleeves. CHEN Mm! Excuse me? WEST Sorry. Your bet. Clearly, you won't, either. CHEN Do you really think Tim's gonna make me do push-ups after every call? You know what? On the bright side, when it's over, I'm gonna have mad upper-body strength. Come on. I'll drop you off at your car. We still got time to shower and change before roll call. Let's go. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL, DAY - WAITING AREA NOLAN How's Mejia? RUSSO They took him back into surgery, but, um, I think he's gonna be okay. NOLAN And did you get a chance to talk to him? RUSSO I got the passwords, and we seized $22 million in assets from the arms dealer. And you helped take down a pretty big operation, John. NOLAN Despite the fact I almost screwed it up. RUSSO Well, everyone makes a mistake now and then. NOLAN Like the one I made yesterday with you? RUSSO Look, um I-I wasn't asking to live with you. I was, uh I was just testing the waters. NOLAN And I capsized the boat. Look, Jess I am still just figuring out who I am in this new life. It hasn't even been a year since I got divorced, and I got a brand-new job, entirely new city. The only thing I know for sure is I love spending time with you. And a shoe rack will add value to my home, and if you have any more great ideas, I'd love to hear them. RUSSO Deal. I gotta go. SAWYER Look at you, saving the world, getting the girl. Far cry from college, when all you wanted was a fake ID and to pass organic chem. NOLAN Well, it wasn't all I wanted. SAWYER You had your charms. Hey, um, I wanted to apologize about that crack about Agent Russo and for assuming that I know your taste. I mean, 20 years is a long time. NOLAN And yet you are exactly how I remember you. SAWYER I'm not sure if that's a positive or a negative. NOLAN Positive, for sure. And this has - This has been great seeing you again and catching up and being friends again. SAWYER Mm-hmm. And I would love to go on a double date, meet your husband. SAWYER I'm not really married. NOLAN Oh, I-I - SAWYER I mean, technically, I am, but Simon and I - we separated over a year ago. NOLAN I'm sorry. SAWYER Yeah, I guess that I keep wearing the ring so I don't have to have uncomfortable conversations. NOLAN Right. I get it. Um And I know the drill. So if you ever want to just talk, I'm around. SAWYER I might just take you up on that. INT. RACHEL HALL'S HOUSE, DAY HALL opens the door to find CHEN on her doorstep. HALL Lucy! What are you doing here? CHEN Uh, sorry. I know it's early. I just wanted to thank you for going out with Tim last night. Uh, Bordeaux, your favorite wine, right? HALL That wasn't necessary. CHEN I hope it wasn't too unbearable. HALL It was fine. He was fine. CHEN I know he can come off like this smug hard-ass, but, you know, deep down, he he has a really good heart. Anyway, I'll go. But I owe you one. Big time. BRADFORD steps into view from another room, clad in only a towel. BRADFORD Hey, can I borrow your, uh - He and CHEN are surprised to see each other, CHEN pleasantly so. HALL just smiles. CHEN Short sleeves. (jumping down the front steps) Yes! Bet, The